


Under The Influence

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Nursing Kink, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: The Victory Tour took six long months to complete. Shepard and crew were on their way to the Citadel for their well earned shore leave. Admiral Hackett had other plans for Shepard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to Melpomene21 for beta reading this for me! Much love to you <3!!

With plans for taking over and moving Cronos station as the new Alliance headquarters well under way, thanks to Miranda, Shepard was finally able to take her first shore leave in eight long months. She knew her crew had been getting cabin fever, and if she was honest, she had been too.

The Victory Tour had lasted a little over six months to complete. As they were heading to the Citadel, currently back in its old place, Liara had called to tell her that Cronos station was more than adequate to accommodate the Alliance military. Shepard really hadn’t done anything but glance at the report before sending it to Hackett.

Though, Shepard couldn’t help but wonder how Hackett would feel taking over The Illusive Man’s former office.

There was no point in wasting perfect resources simply because they once belonged to Cerberus. Shepard just hoped Miranda cleansed the station of Shepard’s rebuild. That wasn’t something she wanted anyone to know about. Hell, it wasn’t something Shepard really wanted to know about.

It was stupid to worry about. Shepard knew that Miranda was insanely protective. The former Cerberus agent turned Alliance savant wouldn’t allow anything to tarnish or question Shepard’s existence.

Just as she finished writing up her very last report, a vid call came in on her terminal. Since she was trying to get the report done and sent off, she transferred it to her omnitool.

“Shepard.”

[Commander,] a familiar voice greeted. [Did I catch you at a bad time?]

“No, Admiral, just finishing up this report,” she answered as she clicked the send button.

[Listen, I know you’re headed for shore leave,] he started. Shepard groaned. [But I need you to stop by Cronos.]

“I had my fill of that station,” she grumbled under her breath. She winced when she heard him chuckle.

[That may be, but I’ve got a few plans I’d like to go over with you. Your crew can take shuttles from here.]

“You’re already moved in place?” Shepard asked as she brought her omnitool up to finally look at her caller.

[Yes, it’s bigger than Arcturus was so I was eager to get my hands on it.]

“So eager you’re going to disrupt my first break in over six months to pull me to a station that has no bar?”

Hackett smirked. [Ms. Lawson was kind enough to make sure your fancy new “Hero’s Suite” is fully stocked.]

Shepard snorted, “Sir, did you just use air quotes?”

[I did. Why?]

“Ah, yes. “Reapers”,” Shepard said in her best imitation of Councilor Sparatus.

[I don’t follow.]

“Never mind.”

[I could really use your opinion on this, Shepard,] he told her seriously.

“Fine, so long as my “Hero’s Suite” is better than my quarters.”

[Great, I’ll see you in two days. Hackett out.]

Shepard groaned as she rested her forehead on her cold desk. Her crew was going to be a little peeved about this sixteen hour delay. _Fuckity fuck fuck._

The last thing she wanted was to step foot on that damn station again.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew was off the ship as soon as they docked. They were taking no chances on losing shore leave. The CIC was completely empty as she made her own way to the exit. With a sigh, she waited as the decontamination cycle washed over her. She couldn’t blame her crew. In fact, she was a little jealous they were making their way to families or vacation plans. They’d get to spend two weeks enjoying freedom.

“That’s not a proper uniform,” Hackett said as soon as she exited the airlock.

“Last I heard N7’s weren’t expected to be in uniform so long as their rank is shown on their clothes. The only N rank allowed to be shown.”

“I know the regs,” he told her. “I just didn’t expect you to show up in sweats and a jacket.”

Wanting to change the subject, she let him guide her to the elevator. “I see you’ve been busy.”

“Painting over the Cerberus logo was the first order.”

“You may want to check all the maintenance tunnels,” she told him.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” she answered. “He couldn’t very well advertise it on the outside.”

Shepard wasn’t sure where Hackett was leading her, but she could see many men and women working to get the station up to Hackett’s code. Whatever that was. She hoped Hackett wasn’t expecting to pick out digital paint colors and that was the only reason he made her come to this wretched place.

“Don’t look so murderous, you’re scaring the engineers,” Hackett told her quietly.

“I swear if you brought me here to pick out colors for the plating…”

“Please,” he replied. “I have other people for that.”

Of course he did. Probably people to iron his tighty-whities, too. The mental image made her snort. She quickly cleared her throat and masked her face when he rose his brow in her direction.

The closer they got to their destination, the more tense she became. Obviously he’d take over TIM’s office. It was already wired as a head office, which meant less work.

“Relax,” he whispered to her as they passed a waiting room she didn’t remember. “Ms. Lawson had someone upgrade the entire entrance.”

“No ramp?”

“No, replaced with a lift. It’s inconvenient but it’ll work for now until we get the space where the ramp was upgraded.”

“Yeah, well,” she said quietly as he guided her onto the lift. “He thought by playing God he was above everyone else. And he didn’t let them forget it.”

What she expected when the door opened was the same room she had been in last. Dark and foreboding with the scent of cigars and cigarettes in the air. And the lone chair.

But what she saw?

The chair was still there in front of the information terminals which was near the center of the room. A large desk was in front of the wall with two comfortable looking chairs in front of it on the right. On the left, were two leather chairs tucked into the corner surrounded by bookcases with a small coffee table in front of the chairs.

Where in the hell did they find rugs and fake plants?

It didn’t matter, not really. The room was bright and welcoming. The complete opposite of what it had been. Shepard mentally sighed in relief.

“Now all you need is a stripper’s pole and you’ll have a gentlemen’s club,” Shepard mouthed with same humor she used with her crew as she turned and took it all in. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, Sir!” She could feel the blush under her hoodie. The heat making her skin itch as it rose to her neck. “How fired am I?”

“Fired?” He questioned with a chuckle. “I was thinking of putting one in front of the panoramic window.” His chuckle was soft as he pointed her to his desk. “In all honesty, we procured most of the furniture from an upscale gentlemen’s club. So, good eye.”

“It certainly smells like alcohol, sex, cigars, and desperation,” she quipped. She took her seat only to look up and see Hackett in a half-standing, half-sitting position with his mouth hanging open. “Kidding.”

“I didn’t know you had a sense of humor, Commander,” Hackett finally said as he shuffled through datapads.

“It’s horrible and dry. Translates more into bitch territory than humorous,” she answered bluntly. “So, what is so important I had to delay my crew’s shore leave?”

“I needed help choosing a soothing color for my office,” he deadpanned.

Shepard felt the fire in her veins. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Another joke?”

“A promise,” she answered flatly. “I swear to the Spirits if you brought me all the way out here for fucking wall colors…”

“Relax, I was kidding,” he told her with a smirk. “But it’s nice to know where the line is.” Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes crinkling tightly as the warning signs of a migraine were coming on. “I brought you here because I’d like your opinion on having a Spectre area here.”

“What?” She asked him tiredly.

“A weapons room, range, terminals, QEC, and basic quarters.”

“On Cronos?”

“It won’t be called Cronos,” he told her. “I don’t know what to call it yet which is another thing I’d like you to weigh in on.”

Shepard knew Arcturus had been a star name that was part of the Diamond of Virgo. And a Spectre section? Why would a Spectre travel all the way out here? Of course the station guarded the only relay that took them to Earth, but there hadn’t been a Spectre in the Sol System before. Would the Council even allow Hackett to have a room that connected to highly classified information? There were too many questions running through her tired brain.

“New Arcturus, and I need time to think about the other.”

“New Arcturus?” He repeated. “Isn’t that too easy?”

“Why make it difficult, Admiral? If you want a fancy star name just look it up,” she replied. “These are questions you could have messaged me.”

“Still pouting?”

“Yes.”

“What if I told you the people seeing you in this station would put them at ease?” Hackett asked her quietly. “This _was_ Cerberus headquarters.”

A defeated sigh left her lips. “Yeah, alright.”

After an hour of conversation on plans for the station and for the Alliance, Hackett finally called the meeting to an end to escort her to her suite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I blame "milky nipples" on Mel. She made it enticing. So wonderfully enticing.

It was late by the time she finally found her way to the bed. Miranda had gone out of her way in this apartment. And it was an apartment. The raven haired beauty had even had Shepard’s name put on the door. Shepard had thought it was just a suite for the occasional visiting high-ranking official. Instead, Miranda had set aside this space as Shepard’s and Shepard’s only. It was incredibly sweet.

Even the furniture had been chosen for her. Rich, lush colors. Warm and welcoming. It was more of a vacation suite instead of a home. But Shepard wouldn’t complain.

There were dishes and non-perishable foods in the cabinets. A small bar area that had far more liquor than Shepard needed. Luxurious bedding and closets filled with Shepard’s preferred clothing type. It was…amazing.

Shepard had just stripped down to her sports bra and spanx when the door buzzer rang out. She growled in frustration, she had been so close to getting into bed. A bed that looked like a cloud of temptation.

What she found on the other side of her door was the most surprising thing she’d seen in ages.

“Shepard,” Hackett drawled lazily, his uniform rumpled and unbuttoned, his hair sticking up.

“Hackett, are you drunk?” She asked before stepping toward him as he stumbled through the door.

“Yep,” he replied.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Read some files I shou…sh…shouldn’t have,” he told her slowly.

Before she could ask what files, his hands were all over her. Rough calloused fingers clumsily poked and pressed against her bare skin. “What are you doing?”

“Need to see,” he answered.

She swallowed when he pressed his ear against her chest. It didn’t take an astrophysicist to know what he’d been reading. Files Shepard had hoped had been collected and deleted. Videos, notes, and verbal diaries of her rebirth. There was no doubt Hackett had watched them all. “Worried I’m a clone?” She asked roughly. It wasn’t all that long ago that she’d thought she was a fake.

She hissed when his hands tightened on her biceps. “No!” He growled out.

“A machine then.” Emotions clogged her throat, she’d thought that as well.

“No,” he answered as he rose, his body swaying. “I hurt you.”

Spirits she hoped he didn’t remember this in the morning. “I’m fine,” she lied, a traitorous tear falling down her cheek. “You should get some sleep.”

“Can’t,” he told her. “Tried. Too many holos.”

Of course Miranda would keep a detailed holo diary. Shepard cleared her throat, “Why don’t we get you undressed and bathed real quick then.”

“You jusht want me naked,” he teased, his blue eyes wide.

Shepard couldn’t help the small chuckle. “No, I just don’t want my bed smelling like whiskey.” He smelled like a whole damn bar.

“You’ll let me stay?” Hackett asked her, his eyes squinting as he concentrated on her answer.

“Yes.” Then she’d steal his door code and gather the datapads that held the secrets of her revival. “Oh,” she squeaked in surprise when large hands grabbed and squeezed her ass.

“Mmm,” he hummed with a happy sigh. “Always wanted to know what this felt like.”

What? “If you let me get you cleaned up for bed then you can touch all you want.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Getting a tall drunk man in the shower was more difficult than she expected it to be. Especially when his hands were all over her. It was easy enough to not get aroused by it. Compartmentalization was too easy for her, especially when she was on task. Sometimes she wondered if she was human at all.

The naked man in front of her was covered in scars. A few puckered bullet wounds and knife wounds littered his torso. And damn he was chiseled. But…Shepard wasn’t standing in the shower with a naked man to enjoy the view. At least not today.

“Naked,” he ordered, tugging on her spanx.

“Soon,” she answered softly, not wanting to upset him.

“I…want to…know,” he said slowly, “Color of…” his body swaying dangerously. “Move,” he grunted.

She’d just barely pressed herself against the shower door when he bent over and spewed. And it smelled _awful_. There was no doubt the heat of the water and humidity in the air aided in the vile scent. It was almost enough to make her gag. Almost worse than the thorian creepers. 

While Hackett sank to his hands and knees, his body pushing up the alcohol, she eased out of the shower to turn the fan on.

When she reentered, he was in the same position. “Stand up,” she told him gently. “Let’s get you rinsed off.”

Hackett groaned but complied. He was a little more steady on his feet, but he was weak. The Admiral would have one hell of a hangover in the morning. Luckily for him, Miranda had made sure Shepard had everything she needed for the cure.

With all the alcohol the man’s body had rejected, Shepard thought for sure he’d be a little more sober.

He wasn’t.

She managed to get him into the bed while she finished drying up droplets of water on his skin as he collapsed onto the bed. But with the grip he had on her, it looked like she was going to be getting into the bed in wet underwear.

The still drunk man pulled her into bed with him before resting the side of his face against her chest. Her shoulder dug into the headboard, her head at an uncomfortable angle as she half lay on her side with Hackett turned to her.

With his fingers, he lifted her sports bra and bunched it up above her breasts, she was surprised. And somewhat amused. Men’s obsession with breasts…

“Perfect color,” he mumbled before closing his mouth over her nipple and sucking.

The man sighed as he suckled gently. Almost like he was nursing. It was…weird. Shepard didn’t know what to do. Instead of trying to understand the odd affections of a drunk man, she began to comb her fingers through his wet hair.

It didn’t take long for his body to relax, his mouth slowing on her nipple as his inhales deepened, and fingers twitching on her ribs like he was firing a pistol.

In minutes his mouth had gone lax. If there had been milk in her breasts, there would be no doubt that it would be dripping from his open mouth and off of her soft nipple.

Carefully pulling herself from his grasp, she activated his omnitool and stole his door code. She changed quickly before looking back on the naked man in her bed.

* * *

Hackett’s apartment was directly across from hers. Letting herself in, she called for lights on. There were half-packed crates everywhere. Admiral Hackett hadn’t moved in.

There was a little voice telling her to be nosy, but there wasn’t time to snoop. She was on a mission to collect the data.

“Shepard?”

“Miranda? What are you doing in Hackett’s apartment?”

“My guess is for the same reason you are,” Miranda answered with a smirk. “The data.”

“Yes,” Shepard said with a sigh. “He saw it, got drunk, and is now passed out in my bed.” Miranda’s brow raised. “Not like that,” Shepard told her.

“I’ve already collected all the data,” Miranda answered instead. “I do apologize, I had no idea he’d take over the main office so quickly.”

“It’s okay, Miri,” Shepard returned. “Thank you for the beautiful apartment.”

“Anything for you, now I must go,” Miranda told her before giving her a hug. “Oriana is waiting for me on the Citadel.”

Bidding her friend farewell, Shepard entered Hackett’s room only to see much of the same mess as the rest of the apartment. The man hadn’t even unpacked his clothing outside of his uniforms. Grabbing what he would need, and his shaving kit, she locked the quarters back up and headed home. Right across the hall.

Easiest mission ever.

* * *

Hackett was exactly where she left him when she returned to bed. She’d assumed he was so drunk that a stampede wouldn’t awaken him, so she didn’t bother being gentle when she pushed him over and crawled into bed.

She’d been wrong. 

As soon as she was on her back, Hackett’s hands were shoving her tee shirt up above her breasts, his mouth searching for his prize. It was a little arousing, but she clamped down on it.

“Shepard,” he slurred. “Want you,” he muffled around her nipple.

“Only when you’re sober,” she whispered.

The man said nothing as he suckled gently before releasing her with a pop. “Love milky nipples,” he said so quietly she almost didn’t hear it before he latched on to the breast closer to him and relaxed against her.

Moving her arm to support his head so he could relax his neck, she let her fingers furthest from him run up and down his arm. “Sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Time to wake up, Admiral,” Shepard said loudly. The man groaned and covered his head with a pillow. “Oh, no you don’t. It’s time to wake up or you’ll be late for work.”

“No.”

“Yes,” she said as she set the hangover drink on the bedside table before straddling his thighs while pointedly ignoring the tent in the sheets. “Feel nauseous?”

“No,” he grunted.

“Good, I don’t want to be puked on for a second time. Sit up, slowly.” Shepard stuffed pillows behind his back as he did what was ordered.

“I’m naked under the blanket,” he grumbled as she pushed him back against the pillows.

“Yes you are,” she answered with a smirk. “Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Did we have sex?”

“I don’t have sex with drunken men, no matter how much they beg,” she told him. She couldn’t help but laugh when he groaned in embarrassment. “Drink it quickly.” Hackett did as he was ordered, his face portraying how disgusting it was. “It tastes awful, I know, but it’ll get you back on your feet in less than ten minutes.”

“How bad did I behave last night?”

She bit her lip, debating on how much to tell him. “You grabbed my ass after I told you that you could sleep in my bed.”

“There’s more,” he told her, his eyes coming into focus. The Admiral was returning.

“You tried to get me naked in the shower before you vomited.” _Fuck it._ “Then when I finally got you into bed, you complimented the color of my nipples before nursing one until you fell asleep. Twice.”

An embarrassed blush colored his neck and face. “I sexually harassed and assaulted you?”

“To be honest, Steven. Can I call you Steven? I feel we’re much closer now,” she teased. Her laughter was loud as he muttered under his breath, his hands pressing against his eyes. “I could have easily knocked you unconscious. I chose not to. I certainly don’t feel assaulted. It was more humorous than anything.”

“I’m sorry, Shepard,” he said finally.

“Don’t be. I know the data was disturbing. And for your information, it’s been collected and disposed of.”

“You took the data from my desk?”

_Technically, no._ “Yes,” she lied. “I also brought your shaving kit and clothing.” Shepard carefully removed herself off of the hungover man. “What do I have to do today?”

“Nothing until later,” he answered as he slid to the side of the bed, the blanket bunching in his lap.

“You may want to grab another shower, you still smell like whiskey. While you’re getting ready for work, I’ll make you something to eat.”

“You don’t have to,” he started.

“I have to eat too you know,” she told him as she handed him his shaving kit before opening the closet to show him where his clothing was. “I think I’ll go unpack your apartment once I’ve kicked you out to work.”

“I’ve been living out of crates for most of my life, Shepard.”

“That may be, but since your workload has easily doubled, I think it best that my commanding officer isn’t coming home to a mess.”

“Will you go so I can get up?” He asked gruffly.

“But, Steven, I thought we were friends now since I’ve already seen everything you have to offer…” Shepard held back a chuckle as she watched him flop back onto the bed. It was difficult not to make fun of him as he mumbled to himself while she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a little overwhelming stepping back into Hackett’s space. Shepard didn’t know where to begin. Other than his office, nothing was unpacked. Walls were the normal silver color, built in bookshelves sat empty as crates littered every available surface. How does a person have so much after losing everything on Arcturus?

With a sigh, she made her way to the kitchen. People had to eat, so she might as well start there. The bedroom and bathroom next. Then the rest.

It was too easy to hack the sound system and get her own playlist blaring as she set to work turning the man’s cave into his home. 

For hours she moved from room to room unpacking things she had no clue about. There were a shit-ton of datapads. If shit-ton could be considered as a weight measurement. The kitchen had been too easy. There were some dishes, but not many. The coffee pot was already unpacked, naturally. All that was left was choosing the digital plate colors and putting the two crates of MRE’s into the cupboards. 

Empty crates were set outside the door to be moved to storage.

The bathroom, bedroom, and office were next. With the office being mostly unpacked, it had been as easy as the kitchen. The bedroom had been pretty boring to unpack. And, Admiral Steven Hackett didn’t own tighty-whities! All boxer briefs. Unsurprising Alliance gray and blue. Just like the ones he’d been wearing the night before.

Who knew she’d end up choosing wall colors, too? She just hoped he didn’t mind the colors she chose. Shore leave turned into her moving her commanding officer fully into his apartment that he had no plans to unpack in.

A large holo frame caught her attention. It was likely it was here when the station belonged to Cerberus. And it seemed Hackett hadn’t loaded any holo’s into it yet. With a sly smile, she quickly scanned her collection before uploading one of her favorite. Of herself. 

They were friends now, right? They were at least familiar with each other, even if he couldn’t remember.

She chuckled when the frame lit up with her holo.

The living room took the longest, but by the time lunch rolled around, Admiral Hackett had officially moved in. And just because Shepard was an amazing friend, she set up a copy of the Shepard VI near the front door to aide her superior. 

_”Hey, Soldier!”_

Perfect.

“ _You look like a varren person!”_

Ugh, that’s annoying. Too bad she wouldn’t be here to hear him tell it to shut up.

* * *

Shepard followed Hackett around the base. Actually, he was just taking her through the halls for people to see as he pretended to give her a tour. The poor man was having a hard time meeting her eyes.

She was enjoying his discomfort. As a friend should.

“Here is where we’ll house the Spectre section. I’m not sure what to call it,” Hackett said as he guided her through the door.

“Hi, Kasumi,” Shepard said to the shimmering next to the wall.

“Hey, Shep,” Kasumi replied as her cloak fell. 

“Bored?” Shepard asked while Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose.

“How’d you know?”

“Bau has been looking for you, I think he has a crush on you,” Shepard told the thief. “Perhaps you’d be so kind as to let him know that New Arcturus will soon have a Spectre Wing.”

“He thinks I’m dead,” Kasumi pouted while still keeping her perfect little smile on her lips.

“He’s learned differently, Miss Rose. And I’m sure he has a few things laying around just itching to be in your pockets.”

“One of these days, you won’t be able to get me with such words,” Kasumi told her.

“And today?”

“I’m off to the CItadel,” the thief answered. “Bye, Shep.”

Hackett followed Shepard down the hall to a reception area. “This will do,” she told him seriously. “It would be best to have their Spectre status recognized as soon as they enter the door. And to have defenses in place in case someone enters that shouldn’t.”

“Anything else?”

“An armed guard at this desk. A door that he or she has to open to let the Spectre in completely.” Shepard thought quickly. “Call it: _Spectre Wing_ and make sure the guard assigns them a room if they plan to stay. Resources from Council homeworlds for their supplies and so on.”

“This place is massive, as I told you,” Hackett said as he showed her to an observation window. “There is even docking outside of this processing area.”

“Then you’ll need guards there too. You absolutely have to make sure that the Spectre’s that travel through here feel as safe here as they do on the Citadel. They need to know their safety is your biggest concern as well as the safety of their information terminals.”

“Treat it as a black-ops?”

“Yes. Everything we do is classified. Our information, QEC calls, and what we eat is classified.” Shepard stretched her neck as the tension built. “It would probably be best to have the homeworlds send small sealed crates with food that they can see hasn’t been tampered with. They can just take the rest from the crate with them.”

“Is that experience talking, Shepard?”

Shepard snorted dryly. “Yes, but I killed the batarian that poisoned me.” More seriously, “Enemies will do whatever it takes to kill us off. So we have to be careful.”

“That was why you weren’t sure if we could pull it off?” Hackett asked her before pointing her in the direction of a door.

“Yes. You’ll need Zaeed, Garrus, and Kasumi to check the security once you’re set up. _Before_ you open it to them to use.”

The docking bay he showed her to could hold three to five ships, depending on their size. Shepard thought that was big enough. But then, she really didn’t know how many Spectre’s there were out there. It should be adequate. 

“You’ve got your work cut out for you,” Shepard told him.

“I do, but it’ll be worth it.”

“Do you want to talk about last night?” She asked him with a smirk.

“I was hoping you had forgot all about it,” he told her. “And no.”

“Hard to forget a naked man in my bed, Steven,” she teased. She laughed when he groaned in embarrassment. “I get so few of them.”

“This is going to be a long two weeks.”

Shepard gasped in faux hurt. “I daresay, any time spent in my company is spectacular!”

“Say’s who?”

“Me, of course!” Hackett snorted as he led her to another door. “I didn’t hear you complaining last night,” she told him with a wink before passing through the door and entering an elevator. The poor man was blushing and mumbling under his breath. “People are going to think you’re crazy if you keep grumbling like that.”

* * *

Shepard stood at her door with her ear pressed against it waiting for Hackett to enter his apartment. It was silly, she knew, but she wanted to see if he’d react to the VI.

_[Hi, Soldier!]_

“Shepard!” Hackett yelled across the hall forcing Shepard to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble up.

_[I can predict what the real Commander Shepard will say with seven percent accuracy!]_

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

_[You’re one hell of a looker, soldier!]_

The reply from her superior officer was muffled as he shut his door. Shepard burst into laughter, her body sliding down the door until her ass hit the floor. Just wait until he saw the wall color in his bedroom, she thought, the hard laughter causing her to snort as she tried to inhale.


	6. Chapter 6

__To: Cmdr Shepard, Jane  
From: Admiral Hackett, Steven  
Subject: 

Listen, I appreciate you unpacking my apartment. But was the feminine color in my room needed? And why can’t I change it? Why is it locked?

And please tell me why I have your damned annoying VI? As if that wasn’t enough, there are holos of you ALL OVER my apartment. 

I apologize for accosting you in my drunken stupor. But please, for spirits sake, let me change the color of my room. It bothers me. Men don’t have pinkish-brownish rooms. Or whatever that color is. Please, Shepard.

* * *

# ∞

* * *

To: Admiral Hackett, Steven  
From: Cmdr Shepard, Jane  
Subject: Re:

My dearest new bestie, I thought you said the color of my nipples were perfect? I assumed you’d like to be reminded since you were so drunk when you feasted. My sincerest apologies (NOT). Enter the code: N1PP73 to unlock, then enter: 47P84-N1N3R. You’re welcome.

You’re so very welcome, Steven! It was my pleasure to help you out after years of you keeping me on task. The least I could do was make sure your home was comfortable and relaxing. My VI will aide you anyway she can. Though, she does glitch on occasion. Not unlike it’s human. 

As for my holos, you should feel honored! 

See you when I see you,  
Your favorite bestie

* * *

# ∞

* * *

To:Cmdr Shepard, Jane  
From: Admiral Hackett, Steven  
Subject: Re:Re: 

Damn it, Shepard. My walls are a disgusting brown. Not a chocolate brown, but a disgusting brown. AND IT’S LOCKED. It’s awful.

I APOLOGIZE! Okay? I am truly sorry for grabbing your ass….among other things I don’t remember doing that you said I did. 

Please give me the code to unlock the color swatches.

* * *

# ∞

* * *

To:Admiral Hackett, Steven  
From: Cmdr Shepard, Jane  
Subject: Suck it up, buttercup.

The brown was the color of the regurgitated whiskey that covered my feet before the water washed it away. 

You are so picky, Steven. Enter code: N1NJ4-BU773RFLY

I do hope all is well. You’ve been avoiding me professionally. I thought we were friends now? Do I need to send a nude to get your attention? I would very much like to know how the Spectre Wing is coming along. It’s been over a month, you know. 

Have you got that stripper pole set up in your office? Do you need more MRE’s stocked? Friends take care of friends.

* * *

# ∞

* * *

To:Cmdr Shepard, Jane  
From Admiral Hackett, Steven  
Subject: You are going to kill me

Now my room is black and turquoise. Since it takes a week at minimum for you to reply to my messages, I’m assuming that my wall color isn’t your concern. Shepard, I’m sorry I vomited on you. I really am. But you are going to kill me with this. All of this. 

I also apologize if you think I’m avoiding you. I’ve been busy. The Spectre Wing should be ready for your viewing in soon. I’ve already contacted the people you mentioned to schedule walk-throughs. 

I have not put a stripper pole in my office, that would be unprofessional. As for my MRE supply, I recently restocked. And yes, I emptied the crate and returned it. 

As for nudes: It would be inappropriate for me to say yes. However, if you ever need a second opinion on outfits, as a friend I would be very happy to help.

* * *

# ∞

* * *

To:Admiral Hackett, Steven  
From:Cmdr Shepard, Jane  
Subject: Howdy

Bestie! Did you know there are krogan named after me? ME! Ha! Little tiny krogan, can you even imagine a krogan being as small as a human infant?

Actually, I do need help deciding on an outfit. We’re going to be back on N.A. soon and I’m told there are a few bars now. So, choose one of these options for me:

Option 1: Mini skirt

Option 2: Leather shorts

I’m going for a night of fun and maybe drunken shenanigans. I’m undecided on exactly what it all will entail. 

As your bestie, I suppose I can make sure you have actual food to eat so I expect for you to join me for morning and evening meals while I’m there. No excuses. Ta for now!

* * *

# ∞

* * *

To: Cmdr Shepard, Jane  
From:Admiral Hackett, Steven  
Subject: Re:Howdy!

Um, well. Are you looking for a bedmate? If so, go for #1. If not, go with the other, though I’m sure it would still garner attention. 

I’ve heard there are many newborns named after you. No matter the species. I suppose you can add it to your list of surprising accomplishments?

I wouldn’t want to intrude on your private time for meals should you have someone over. That would just be awkward. 

The Black and turquoise walls in my room has grown on me. It’s surprisingly relaxing. Especially after the last two hideous colors. And yes, the pink-brown was a horrible wall color. Even if it represented something more intimate that I can’t remember.

The walk-throughs are happening tomorrow so I’ll have an update as soon as you dock. I’ll just meet you in your hangar since it won’t be too late. I’d like to get the Wing up and going as soon as possible. 

I’ll see you soon, Shepard. 


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, Hackett met her in the hangar as she exited the ship. “I see you chose option two,” he commented as his gaze took her in.

“Well, yeah. I want to party tonight.” Shepard told him before calling out to EDI to come take a holo of them. “Try to not look so ‘murderous’, Admiral. It makes people nervous.”

“I don’t do holos, Shepard,” He told her.

“Just wrap your arm around my waist and pretend I’m not as annoying as my VI.” Warm calloused fingers gripped her exposed side, just above her hip, the man sighing in defeat. Shepard gave her customary amused smirk before EDI took the holo. “Was that so bad?”

“Why did you need a holo of us?”

“Steven, I thought we already discussed this. We’re besties now and we needed a holo together!” She teased.

“Fine, can we get on with the tour before you decide drinking is preferable?”

Shepard wrapped her arm around his, his eyebrow raising in question. She just gave him her best innocent smile. 

The tour was quick since he had work piled up, but Shepard was surprised how quickly he put her words into action. There were some security hazards that had been brought up and would be addressed, but it looked like everything was in perfect shape. Right down to species specific beds, bedding, and bathrooms.

“I’m impressed,” she told him seriously. “You did a hell of a job getting this all together so quickly.”

“I told you I was serious about it,” he returned as he followed her into the Spectre information room.

“Why though?” She asked him while she logged into her Spectre email and ran her program checking for flaws.

“I thought it would be good for the Alliance if you stopped by more often. And good as a whole for other species to be welcome.”

Finding no security flaws, she looked over her mail before signing out. “Hopefully they’ll be comfortable with using it. It’s hard for us to trust outside of the Council. Harder for them to trust you since they don’t know you.”

“But you trust me?”

“Of course,” she answered as she turned to face him. “I don’t let just any man sleep in my bed next to me.”

“I was passed out, no real threat,” he told her dryly.

“Naturally, you’d nursed yourself to sleep twice,” she teased with a wink, enjoying the blush that covered his cheeks.

“You are never going to let that go are you?”

“Not one chance in hell!” She replied. “Now, you have work to do and I have alcohol to consume.”

* * *

With the station being so big, Shepard had to follow a map to get to the bar that her crew was partying at. Even before she entered she could hear the loudness that is James Vega.

“Lola!”

“James!” She returned with fake enthusiasm. Thank goodness Ash could keep the big hunk of muscle in control. 

She was going to spend the next three hours drinking. Then she was going to go home so her crew could party without her hanging over their shoulders.

* * *

“I can get home just fine, James,” she told him as he guarded her exit. More like blocked.

“I’ll follow behind in a few minutes,” Ash told her, unspoken words passing between the women’s eyes. James was in the bodyguard stage of drunk. Next would be trying to start a fight stage, then, if past experiences were correct, he’d be in overly flirtatious mode. Ashley would get him home and try to skip the fighting stage all together.

“Fine, you can escort me home,” Shepard said finally. “But only to my door, deal?”

Before she could say anything else, James picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. It was a little embarrassing if she was honest. It also stole from the buzz that had been humming through her body. Before they turned a corner, Shepard spotted Ashley behind them, true to her word. Shepard tossed the brunette a wave, Ashley just shook her head in return.

James wasn’t pushy when he hit the more amorous drunk, but he was handsy. His already attractive voice deepened when he was laying on the seduction charms. Shepard had been relieved when Ashley fell into bed with him. It was a hard voice to resist. 

By the time they made it to her apartment door, James’ hand was caressing her calf. Looks like he skipped straight from guard dog to lover. Ashley was going to have a hard time getting him home before he stripped. 

Hackett was just entering his apartment, the look on his face quickly covered with his work mask. 

“Shepard,” he said as he pressed the code in to open his door.

“Steven,” she replied with a smile.

[Hi, Soldier!]

Shepard snorted as the VI greeted Hackett. “Do try to stay out of trouble.”

“I aim to please!” Shepard quipped.

“That’s good to hear, Lola,” James’ husky voice said, emphasizing with a smack to her leather covered ass. “You gonna open the door already?”

Hackett’s door closed just as Ashley stepped around the corner. “Perfect timing, Ash. He’s using the voice.”

“Not the voice!” Ash said with humor. “Okay, James. Shepard has stuff to do but if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you take me home tonight.”

James set her down, none-to-gently, his gaze laser focused on the brunette that was crooking her finger at him. Shepard was forgotten as the man followed the siren that beckoned him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I know Ms. Sab is going to be over there saying "Damn it, Wulf!" Here's another chapter ^_^
> 
> * * *

With a relaxed sigh, she ran a comb through her wet hair before toweling off stray droplets of water from her bare shoulders. 

Before she could even lift her leg to climb up into her bed, there was banging at her door. “For fuck’s sake,” she complained out loud as she quickly pulled a short silk robe on. Miranda was going to spoil her with all these lounging clothes.

“Drunk again, Steven?” Shepard asked as soon as she opened the door. “What’s the reason this time?”

Instead of an answer, his eyes roamed her body as he sipped on an asari ale. “I was promised food,” he said finally, his words almost sounding normal if not for the slight slurring.

“It’s midnight, I’m not cooking,” she told him, her arms crossing under her breasts.

“Fresh shower? Am I interrupting?” He asked lazily as he carefully walked forward into her apartment. “Someone already in your bed?”

Shepard snorted, “The only person that has been in my bed recently is you.” Hackett didn’t appear as drunk this time around, though. Hopefully that meant no puking. “You really need to get some rest, we’ve got a busy few days ahead of us.”

“Can’t,” he answered as he tried to set his bottle down on the bar several times before succeeding.

“Why?”

“Mind’s too full.”

What did that even mean? “You weren’t reading files you shouldn’t be again were you?”

“Nope,” he said a little too loud. Shepard didn’t dare tell him to hush when his eyes twinkled with humor and alcohol. “Can I stay the night?”

“You can’t be serious,” she muttered, her arms unfolding from beneath her breasts to rub her face. “You do have your own bed, Steven.”

“Shepard,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. She snapped her head up to meet his eyes. “Am I too old for you?”

“What?” She asked quietly as she took a step toward him.

“You are...incredible. Beautiful and funny. But young.” He told her, his icy blue eyes showing vulnerability. “I want you. But…” He turned back to the bar, his head down.

“But?” She asked him when he didn’t continue. 

“I’m twenty years older than you. Not as young as Vega. Not as attractive…” He was drunk because he was having self-confidence issues? “You can do better than me,” he mumbled before clumsily lifting the bottle to his mouth and drinking all that remained.

He was drunk because he saw Vega carrying her around over his shoulder with chocolate brown bedroom eyes? Before she could think of anything to say to address the emotional diarrhea that exited her superior officers mouth, his body shuddered and a quiet sob reached her ears.

“Hey,” she whispered as she gently gripped his shoulder. “Come here.” Fucking drunk assholes keeping her on her toes. 

“I’m sorry,” he told her, his voice rough as he suppressed his emotions.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” she told him. Turning him toward her, she wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?” She could see him prepared to fight, his body tightened as he stood straighter. Shepard was too tired to deal with that tonight. “Let’s go get in bed,” she told him with a false smile. “I’ll even let you see my boobs again.”

“You’ll make fun of me,” he grumbled but let her unbutton his uniform.

“Of course I will, but no one will know.”

“Okay,” he agreed, his shoulders once again drooping, the fight seeping from his body. 

Getting him into her bed was much easier this time. Since he didn’t reek of alcohol she just stripped the man down to his underwear and pushed him into bed. And thankfully, he let her climb into bed on her own. She was able to get comfortable on her back before he moved to rest his cheek against her bare breast.

“Feel better?” She asked him while running her fingers through his hair. His nod made his whiskers press almost painfully into the soft swell of the breast he claimed. “Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind?”

“No,” he answered roughly.

“Okay,” she replied softly. She really didn’t expect him to, but knowing exactly what was going on would benefit her a great deal. “What color do you want your bedroom?”

“Red.”

One word answers. “I’ll do that tomorrow.” Shepard called for lights out and closed her eyes as she let her fingers trail over Hackett’s neck. 

“Wish you had milk,” he said quietly.

She almost told him there was some in the fridge until she realized what he meant. The man had a nursing kink. It wasn’t exactly her cup of tea but she couldn’t deny the warmth that hit her core when she thought of him devouring her. With an internal groan, she realized she’d been unknowingly picking on him about his kink. “I’ll see what I can do,” she finally spoke.

“Really?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Lay on your side.” As soon as he moved himself off of her, she rolled and scooted up just enough for her nipple to tease his lips. Compartmentalization was not going to work this time. “Go ahead,” she whispered.

“You’ll make fun of me in the morning.” 

“No, I promise I’ll not make fun of you for this again, Steven.”

“I like you using my name,” he told her before his mouth covered her nipple.

* * *

The Admiral was gone when she awakened. He didn’t even leave a note behind. It was a little disappointing but she understood. He was embarrassed. And probably trying to protect himself. 

_ Shepard: Where are you? _

_ Hackett: Working in my office. Everything okay? _

_ S: Yes. Anything for me to do today? _

_ H: No, you’re leaving this afternoon aren’t you? _

_ S: Yes but I’ll be back in a week.  _

_ H: The Spectre Wing should be ready for guests then but I’ll let you do a walk through to make sure. _

_ S: Okay, sounds good. You want your bedroom red, correct? _

_ H: Yes, please. But not an orange red or whatever horrible red you can come up with.  _

_ S: Cherry red? Blood red? Dark red? I said I’d fix it, you doubt me? _

_ H: Yes and no. Choose one of the three you mentioned above.  _

_ S: Ha! You haven’t changed your code after I stole it? And look, you kept everything all nice and neat. _

_ H: I trust you so I didn’t change the code. I really do appreciate not living in crates. _

_ S: You’re welcome, Steven ;) Want me to bring you lunch? You let me sleep late so I’m going to make something. _

_ H: You needed to rest after dealing with my interruptions. Lunch would be great. _

_ S: See you then. _

Shepard walked through the apartment, all of her holo’s still in the frames. But, there was one trick she hadn’t told Hackett about these digital wall plates. Quickly hacking a full section, she uploaded a holo she’d had taken for a special Fornax edition. There in all her scarred, digital glory was a naked Commander Shepard. 

Everything was covered appropriately. She was laying on her back, one knee bent to hide her pubic area and her back arched ever so slightly. Her favorite sniper rifle, the Widow, was between her legs and the barrel held up with her arm that kept her nipple from view. It was very tasteful if she did say so herself. Except that it looked like she was gaining pleasure from the rifle. Her head was tossed back aiding in the arch of her back and her dark, shiny red lips parted open.

With a smile, she put in the code for dark red for the rest of the room to match the color of her lips. 

On her way out of the apartment, she paused in the livingroom to add the new holo of her and Hackett to the frame, replacing the silly holo that had occupied it before.


	9. Chapter 9

_  
Hackett: Seriously, Shepard? _

_ Shepard: I’m going to go with yes even though I don’t know what you’re talking about. _

_ H: You’re on my wall. Naked. Very, very naked. _

_ S: You didn’t say I couldn’t do that. I happen to like that holo of me. I did that a week ago and you’re just now noticing? _

_ H: Yes I will agree it is very...nice. I do own the copy of Fornax that features you, I didn’t need it on my wall. And I was busy. Fell asleep on the couch a few times. _

_ S: I don’t know very many men that would complain of having a naked woman on their wall, Steven. Besides. That’s a copy of the original. Unaltered. _

_ H: Unaltered? _

_ S: Yes, I told them not to remove my imperfections. Instead they made them softer. And made my boobs bigger. Who does that? _

_ H: Oh I see now. Yes, the unaltered is better. I suppose I’ll keep it though it’s not like I have a choice since you locked the terminal again. _

_ S: :D _

_ H: I see you added our holo as well. You seem obsessed with yourself, should I be concerned? _

_ S: Blasphemy! In case you hadn’t noticed, there’s not one holo of me in my apartment. _

_ H: Why don’t I have a code to your space since you have the code to mine? I thought we were ‘besties’. _

_ S: I’ll give it to you on one condition. _

_ H: That is? _

_ S: I LOVE the colors of my apartment. It’s nice and cozy. Don’t change them. _

_ H: Deal. _

_ S: aZ99nSh3P4RD1sQu33nN7 _

_ H: Queen, huh?  _

_ S: Abso-fucking-lutely. Now, when are we going to talk about the other night? _

_ H: Never. _

_ S: Ah, so you do remember. Good. I’d like to have a sober conversation about it now. _

_ H: No. _

_ S: Steven, I thought we built trust? Besties? Don’t tell me I got this shot for nothing. _

_ H: Shot for what? _

__ S: Lactation.  
I swear if I have to walk around with engorged breasts I’m going to make your whole apartment puke color.  
Hello?

_ H: My apologies, I was breaking into your apartment. Are these leftovers any good? _

_ S: Yes. You wanted my code to raid my fridge? _

_ H: Is that bad? _

_ S: No and you aren’t changing the subject.  _

_ H: Yes I am. Drop it or I’ll change your wall colors and lock it up. _

_ S: Fine. _

_ H: When will you be in? I haven’t come across your docking info yet. _

_ S: In a few hours. Needing some real food? _

_ H: Yes. Would it be too much to ask for you to prep me with some meals I can warm up? _

_ S: I’ll consider it. _

_ H: I’ll meet you at the docks and take your through the Wing again so we can get that out of the way. _

_ S: Sounds good. _

_ H: Do you have party plans? _

_ S: No. I’m expecting that Council rep to come through and inspect the Spectre Wing. I sent you a report about it.  _

_ H: My inbox is overflowing. _

_ S: Then flag mine as important. _

_ H: Okay, I’m skimming it. I don’t need to be there but should I? _

_ S: Yes, it’s your project. _

_ H: What happens if he approves? _

_ S: I’ve got a Spectre willing to drop by and check it out for their future use. _

_ H: I’m a little nervous. _

_ S: I expect you to show the Admiral mask fully in front of our guests. _

_ H: Yes, Ma’am. _

_ S: I could get used to that. ‘Ma’am’ _

_ H: You’re keeping me from my work. _

_ S: As soon as I gave you the code to my apartment, you left to raid my fridge. I think your stomach is keeping you from work. _

_ H: True. But you’re distracting me. _

_ S: Oh, honey, I haven’t began the distraction yet. _

_ H: What does that mean? What are you planning? _

_ S: You’ll see soon enough. _

__ H: Shepard?  
Answer me damn it.  
I hate it when you do this.   
Hello?  
 __


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NURSING KINK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. AGAIN.
> 
> * * *

It had been awkward asking Chakwas for the shot that would force her breasts into producing milk. But the good doctor said nothing other than asking how much she was wanting to produce. To be honest, that had been one of her worries. Karin had assured Shepard that with all the medical advances, this was just another thing a woman could control. Need more milk? Science. Need to slow production? Science again. 

It was also awkward buying a bra that would allow easy access to the milk makers. But thankfully, the person behind the counter didn’t seem to notice. 

Now she was waiting for the decon cycle to run its course so she could get a tour of the Spectre Wing once again. And distract the highest ranking Admiral with her milk jugs.

Never in her freaking life had she gone so far to seduce a man. Whether it was for physical needs or getting him to talk to her, she wasn’t sure. Either way, she was hoping for a good time. She’d purposely wore her work pants to mean business, and a low-cut tight tank top to tease the man. 

His reaction as soon as she stepped out into the hangar was worth the uncomfortable feeling she was getting from her full breasts. It was a new sensation and Chakwas had told her there wouldn’t be much milk. Surely it would be enough for the Admiral eyeing her breasts heatedly.

“Alright, Steven, let’s get this tour going,” Shepard purred.

“What? Oh, right.”

It was difficult to keep her calm and collected composure when he kept glancing at her chest. The man did indeed have a kink and he was doing his best to keep his work mask in place. He was failing, which meant Shepard was winning. She loved winning.

They walked through the Spectre Wing with all security up. Admiral Hackett would have permission to enter this area, but no one else would be able to without permission. The system would lock the tunnel down and power up a knockout gas. 

“Does the security from the docking bay have the same setup?” Shepard asked.

“Yes, is it okay?”

“I like it. Even Kasumi won’t be able to hide in the tunnel,” Shepard answered. “What about the quarters?”

“Random security key that’s inoperable once a Spectre checks out. The main kitchen can’t be opened without their quarters key code and even then, they can only open cabinets related to their needs.”

Shepard whistled. “I think the Council is going to be jealous.”

“So you approve?”

“Yes, I would feel safe coming here between missions to cool down. Is there a gym available?”

“Yes, near the range. We also offer several weapons and armor benches for repairs.”

“Bau will come by and check it out. Obviously I’m biased where the Alliance is concerned so the news will spread faster with another Spectre’s input,” she told him as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Once they were inside of his office, they made plans for the Council representative that would be arriving the following day.

“Is that all the business for today?” Shepard asked as she stood and stretched. Who knew a little bit of milk would pull her back muscles, making them stiff and sore.

“I believe so,” he answered while shuffling through datapads. “Are you cooking tonight?”

“Yes, but I thought you’d like a snack,” she told him before rounding his desk. “Lock the door.”

“Shepard, what are…” his voice trailed off as she sat directly in front of him and pulled her tank off.

“Lock the door, Steven,” she whispered, the sound of her bra unsnapping making him inhale sharply. “It would seem these girls are making my back ache. Would you be so kind as to relieve some of the pressure?”

His eyes turned dark, her breasts tightening in response as he locked the door and pressed a button to lift his chair while scooting himself closer. Shepard lay her legs over the arms of his chair as he inched closer to her exposed, leaking breasts. His desire filled eyes met hers as his tongue lapped up the milk that began to slide down her skin to the cloth of her nursing bra. His low moan made her gasp. “You taste so sweet.”

“If you don’t get going, there’s going to be a mess,” she whispered huskily. 

“You did this for me?” He asked between licks.

“Yes,” she answered shakily. “Please.”

Her moan was wanton when his mouth finally closed over her nipple. Whimpers fell from her lips when he sucked greedily. It was far more arousing than she ever expected it to be. Her clit throbbed almost painfully, begging for the friction she needed to come apart. 

When Steven moved to the other leaking breast, his hands slid up her sides to grip her ribs. The deep moan vibrated her nipple making her back arch into him. 

Shepard’s fingers dug into his hair, knocking Hackett’s hat to the floor as he happily took her offering.

When he finished, he sat back in his chair. His eyes were closed as his chest rose and fell quickly. On his bottom lip there was a drop of creamy milk still waiting to be slurped up. For a moment, she almost felt repulsed. _Almost._ It was not something that a person should find arousing, and yet she did. 

Leaning forward, she cupped his face and brought his mouth closer to hers. His eyes were barely open, like he was drugged, when she licked the milk off of his lip. Sweet, indeed. “Better?” She whispered, not bothering to hide her desire from him.

“Much,” he answered. 

“Too much milk, not enough?” She asked him.

“Perfect.”

Shepard chuckled before planting a chaste kiss on his lax lips. “I’ll see you in a little bit then?”

“Most certainly,” he answered with a tired smirk. 

Sitting back she clipped her bra back into place. “Any requests for dinner?”

His eyes stared at her breasts, smaller than they were a few minutes ago. “I don’t care as long as I can have you for dessert again.”

“Do come sober, I’d like to have sex with you at some point.”

“I’ll be very sober,” he told her, finally meeting her eyes. 

“Excellent. I’ll see you soon,” she said with a smile as she slid off of his desk. Noticing the dampness of his beard, she used her tank top to wipe his mouth and chin off before tugging it on. “Some things should be private between friends,” she teased.

“Don’t you think we’re past this ‘bestie’ stage?” He asked her with mirth.

“I daresay! The best kind of lovers are best friends,” she answered with faux anger. “Besides,” she said with a smirk. “Having holo’s of your lover all over your walls is perfectly acceptable and no one would dare question it.”

He smiled at her. It was a smile she hadn’t seen before. The kind that made his eyes twinkle and the corners crinkle. A secret smile if she ever saw one.

It wouldn’t be until she entered her apartment that she understood what that smile meant. 

Shepard burst into laughter.

The man had ‘broken’ in to not only raid her refrigerator, but to fill her home with holo’s of himself. Some were current, some were older, but they were all him.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Hackett entered her apartment, using his own code, dinner was nearly complete. He was oddly quiet, likely lost in his own insecurities and thoughts as he watched her cook. But he was sober, just as he said he would be.

Dinner wasn’t lavish. The galaxy was still rebuilding so a lot of things had to be vat grown. But Shepard being who she was, often received gifts from people. One of the last times she was out, they had stopped in on a farming colony to see how things were coming along. The farmers were so happy to see Shepard and her squad that they’d gifted several freshly slaughtered chickens. And a basket full of various vegetables.

The crew had feasted that evening.

Tonight, Shepard had baked a whole chicken. There would be plenty of leftovers to make Hackett several different meals with the excess chicken. The vegetables: squash, bell peppers, and onions, had been sautéed in olive oil an old farmer had given her. A sweet old lady that processed and canned her own foods.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Hackett said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“If people knew then I’d never get a break,” she replied before pulling the chicken from the oven.

“That smells amazing.”

“A gift from some farmers,” Shepard told him. “It needs to rest for a few minutes before we cut it.”

“Shepard,” Hackett started only to sigh. Shepard waited patiently. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Shepard snorted, “Seriously? I doubt anyone would be okay with me letting another man sleep in my bed.”

“I understand but I do need an answer.”

“No, I’m not seeing anyone other than you.”

“This….thing,” he said pointing to her breasts. “It’s...unsavory. Disgusting. Meant to nurture children, not be a…”

Shepard took pity on him. “Listen. I have a full grown child. I have no plans on having children. Though a mini Hackett would be adorable, I’m sure.” Hackett chuckled. “Am I at odds with myself over this? Yes. Did I find it insanely arousing today when you greedily took from me? Again, yes.” Removing the pan from the stove, she placed it on the bar and gave him her full attention. “But I imagine there is a big difference between nurturing a child, and enjoying the attention of an adult.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with it?”

“Have you ever told anyone about this, Steven?”

“Once,” he answered. “She...was not as open minded as you. She was disgusted.”

“I see,” Shepard replied quietly as anger on his behalf filled her veins. There were far grosser things out there. “Yes I’m sure,” she answered finally. “If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t have got the shot.” Setting plates out, she passed a knife to the Admiral and pointed to the chicken. “And, Steven?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not too old for me.” The man groaned. Shepard couldn’t help but smile at his embarrassment. If she got to tease him over his drunken escapades for the rest of her life, it wouldn’t be enough. “Let’s eat.”

“So you can cook, and it tastes heavenly? Why aren’t you married off yet?”

“Because women don’t like to be referred to as belonging in the kitchen, Steven,” Shepard told him evenly. “That’s how their husbands get poisoned.”

“Noted.”

“Seriously, I’m a lot to handle on a normal day and impossible to live with.” It was the truth. “At least before I became a Spectre.”

“And now?”

“I like having my own space. A little too much, truthfully. Especially in one bedroom apartments like this one.”

“I can understand that,” he replied. “Sharing a bedroom and bathroom full time is frustrating.”

“And closet,” she added.

They ate, put away food, and cleaned up the mess in comfortable quiet. They moved together easily without having to voice what was needed. Once she finished washing their dishes, she stepped back and watched the Admiral dry and put away with practiced ease. 

“Ready for dessert?” She asked him when the last dish was put in its place.

“Soon,” he answered softly. “But first, I think I’d like to dance with you.”

“That so? Surely you’ve heard of my dancing skills?”

“There’s not one person in the entire universe that hasn’t, Shepard,” he teased.

Soft, slow music filled the apartment before he tossed his jacket and over shirt onto the back of the barstool. His shoes left on the floor before he extended his hand to her. Shepard wasn’t kidding about her dancing skills. She had two left feet and tried to lead. But when Hackett pulled her close, his hands resting on her hips, she decided perhaps she couldn’t screw up swaying back and forth too bad.

No words were spoken as he pulled her tight against him, her hands wrapping behind his neck as he rested his forehead against hers. Shepard closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensations of being held. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered. She opened her eyes and met his, the pure worship in his eyes made her throat tighten. “I’ve always thought so,” he continued. “But seeing you in person didn’t compare to the vids and holos.”

Shepard didn’t know what to say. What could she say? 

“I’ve enjoyed our friendship these last few months, frustrating as it might be.” Shepard snorted. “That being said,” he told her as he rose his head to look at her fully. “I would very much like to call you mine, if you’ll have me?”

Shepard’s eyes widened in shock. Did he just ask her to be his girlfriend? Like old timey courting?

He must have thought she was going to deny him because he licked his lips and began to explain. “I’d like to see where this goes. We don’t have to live together, especially with our apartments so close. I just thought…”

It was kind of adorable watching him ramble nervously. “Yes.”

His mouth snapped closed audibly, their bodies no longer moving to the soft music surrounding them. “Yes?”

“Yes,” she repeated. “I was just shocked is all. No one’s ever asked me to be their girlfriend before. Not like that anyway.”

“Will you cook for me when you’re home? Without the poison?”

Shepard laughed softly, “I already agreed to that.” She let her fingers scrape his neck lightly before settling them on his shoulders. “Would you take me to bed now? The girls are getting heavy.”

His growl heated her core seconds before his lips crashed to hers. Before she could so much as gasp he was lifting her up, his grip tight on her ass, and carrying her to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any because it's Halloween, the last chapter.
> 
> Huge thanks to Mel again for making this kink pop to the front of my mind, and of course reading everything I throw at you! So very appreciated you are <3
> 
> Thank you all for your support, comments, and kudos! Much love to you!!
> 
> * * *

Now that she was seeing him differently than the first time he was naked in her presence, she could appreciate every tiny imperfection on his skin. Every freckle and scar. Every dip between muscles.

“Shepard,” he whispered as she crawled over him.

“I’m just appreciating the view, Steven,” she replied while straddling his hips. 

“My view is better,” he told her. 

With her hands splayed on his chest, she lifted her hips and allowed him to line himself up and begin to press forward. Her moan was soft and deep as he stretched and filled her. 

His lust filled eyes watched her closely as she started rocking. The tension in her core was already building. Their earlier activities had left her on edge.

Changing the angle, she sat up fully to give him a full view of her breasts. He moaned, his fingers tensing on her hips as her own fingers delved between her folds. A warm, tickling trickle ran down her ribs.

“Steven,” she whispered huskily. “I want to cum with your mouth on me.”

The breath in his lungs rushed out as he took her arm and guided it to the headboard, forcing her to lean over him at an angle. He thrust hard up into her as he covered her nipple and sucked. Her cries of pleasure muffled his own moans.

Shepard was near breathless when the surge of her orgasm hit her, washing over her like waves. Like she was drowning in the stars and in the ocean and in the air.

But Hackett didn’t stop. He only moved her again to take her other breast in his mouth before pounding up into her, his large hands pulling her hips down hard as he thrust up. All she could do was cup his head to her as he took and gave in equal measure.

Then it was his turn to experience the euphoria. The utter bliss of feeling the shared credence of their budding relationship. The rapture of their shared orgasms while safekeeping secrets.

They were both breathing hard by the time he’d finished inside of her, and with her breast. Her entire body was shaking in a way she’d never experienced before, so foreign to her it was near overwhelming in its intensity. All she could do was allow the man under her to pull her to him and roll them on their sides.

“That was...” she whispered when he tucked hair behind her ear. “I don’t even…”

“Me too,” he returned. 

They stayed perfectly still for several long minutes before Steven called for lights out. Shepard didn’t know if she could put words into sentences yet. She supposed it really didn’t matter. Not when she was completely boneless. Instead, she tilted her head up to kiss her lover gently. Lazily, unhurried.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

“I just don’t understand,” Doctor Chakwas said as they exited the medbay on New Arcturus.

“What?” Hackett asked.

“The flu and cold has flown through this entire station. And you are the only one that has had zero signs of illness.”

“Shepard, too,” Hackett said evenly.

“I never get sick,” Shepard said automatically.

Shepard and Hackett both blushed as Doctor Chakwas met their eyes before pointedly looking at Shepard’s breasts. “Well,” Karin started with an amused shake of her head. “I suggest you keep doing whatever it is that you’re doing, Admiral. If only to stay healthy.”

“Of course, Doctor,” Hackett said, his voice rough.

Once they were alone again, Shepard wrapped her arm around his back. She didn’t care that there were people everywhere or that they were both on duty. Hackett had a little more difficult time with showing affection outside of privacy but he humored her.

“We should get you home for lunch,” Shepard told him quietly. “Wouldn’t want my sexy best friend to come down with the flu. After dealing with the whiskey you, I really don’t want to see what the flu you is like.”

As soon as they walked into her apartment, Shepard nearly jumped. [Hi, Soldier!]

“No,” she said, turning to Hackett.

[I can predict what the real Commander Shepard will say with seven percent accuracy!]

“This is war, Admiral,” Shepard told the amused man that was currently unbuttoning his uniform.

“Can I have a snack first?” He asked her, his voice deep with lust.

_Damn that bedroom voice._

[You’re one hell of a looker, Soldier!] the VI stated.

“Yes, yes he is,” the real Shepard agreed.


End file.
